<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circles by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884264">Circles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, The Smiths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Johnny is 57, M/M, Moz is 18, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sugar Daddy, oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Johnny take a detour before they go shopping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Marr/Morrissey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Circles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so short omg i'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven smiled as he and his lover Johnny drove down Rodeo in Johnny's neon green Lamborghini Aventador. </p><p>"Can we go to Gucci?"</p><p>"We can go wherever you want love, but for a price." Steven internally groaned; he knew what this meant.</p><p>"If you make me come by the time we get back to this exact spot I'll let you get whatever you want." Steven nodded, though he really only felt like getting those new Rhyton sneakers instead of doing whatever.</p><p>"What do you want me to do daddy?" Johnny visibly stiffened in his seat; Steven knew how much he loved being called 'daddy'.</p><p>"Suck me off." Steven got right to work; he leaned over and kissed Johnny's neck, sucking and biting on the skin but being careful enough to not leave marks. He didn't want Johnny's wife to see them, after all. Steven snaked his hand down Johnny's chest and stomach down to his growing bulge and lightly squeezed it, making the older man sharply inhale.</p><p>"You better get to work Steven, we're halfway there." Steven rolled his eyes and undid the button and zipped down the zipper of Johnny's too tight black jeans and palmed him through his underwear. Steven felt a wet spot forming so he took Johnny out and stroked him for a few seconds before replacing his hand with his mouth. Johnny moaned, grabbing a fistful of Steven's hair as he gripped the steering wheel with the other</p><p>Steven set a fast pace; he bobbed his head up and down quickly and hollowed his cheeks, blowing Johnny like the pro that he was. Steven licked a long stripe on the underside of Johnny's throbbing dick and swirled his tongue around the flushed head before taking him in all the way again.</p><p>"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come," Steven moved even faster and before he knew it, a big load of cum was shooting into his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut, hating the taste. He normally loved cum, but Johnny's tasted disgusting. Maybe because he was old? Steven thought. He swallowed the warm, sticky cum with ease and sat back up, looking in the visor mirror to fix his hair.</p><p>"Just in time. Thanks baby, that was wonderful." Steven half smiled, just wanting to drink some water and go shopping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>